Entangled
by bluecharlotte
Summary: "There's a reason we're sitting on opposite sides of the table." Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be studying. It's not going well.


**A/N: Just a fluffy one-shot about Kurt and Blaine getting distracted ;) It probably happens sometime after Original Song but before New York in Season 2. In other words, they're still going to Dalton. This is my first completed Klaine story, and I spent a while rewriting and figuring out details, so I hope you like the result. Reviews are totally appreciated (*winkwink*). Anyway, enjoy! :)  
><strong>

Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

They were working on science homework—Kurt on Physics and Blaine on Chemistry—and chatting amiably, but occasionally their conversation would come to a lull and one of them would catch the other staring and they'd get _distracted_. Ever since _it_ had happened it was like he was walking on a cloud. Kurt didn't think he'd ever get used to the wonderful feeling of Blaine's lips on his and those moments when they'd look at each other and he'd remember... _Blaine likes me. Blaine wants to be with me. 'You move me, Kurt.'_

And his grin would brighten anew.

This was one of those times, and he bit his lip as he gazed longingly at the handsome boy across from him. Blaine was making an adorable face, his eyebrows furrowed together as he contemplated the problem on the page before him. Kurt bit his lip harder and looked back down. A moment later he felt Blaine's eyes on him and cursed the heat he felt shooting up into his cheeks. He swallowed audibly before scribbling down a few numbers he thought were probably important. He didn't quite remember what he was supposed to do with them. He couldn't concentrate; the only thoughts crossing his mind were of Blaine and how their knees were brushing under the table.

Kurt sighed in exasperation, simultaneously leaning back into his seat and raising his paper so there was something stopping him from looking at Blaine (and vice-versa). "Ugh. I can't figure out how to solve number 52. Stupid thermal expansion equation."

"Sounds interesting," Blaine replied distantly, sounding (rather obviously) distracted.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "What's got you so unfocused?" he asked him through the page, still refusing to allow himself even a glimpse of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. _BOYFRIEND. _God, was he lovesick or what?

"Nothing," came the murmured reply, and he sounded so strangely happy about _nothing_ that Kurt forgot his reservations and lowered his homework, peering across the table curiously. _Oh._

Blaine was leaning his chin into his palm and gazing at Kurt dreamily. The look of longing in his eyes made Kurt unbelievably happy, and a tangible shiver spread through his torso. He dropped his paper onto the table simply because he'd lost all ability to control his motor functions. He was pretty sure he knew what Blaine was thinking, and it only further entangled him in feelings for the beautiful boy to know that he felt the same. This was _not_ productive. "_Blaine_. I can't concentrate when you're looking at me like that."

He smirked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "You did it first. I couldn't concentrate either."

Kurt chose to ignore the comment and bit his lip, smiling and shaking his head. Then he leaned forward over the table again to rewrite the equation. He hadn't even grabbed his pencil when he saw Blaine's mouth just inches away and froze in place. The table wasn't as wide as he'd thought.

He could feel Blaine's breath on his face and couldn't help but stare at the temptingly soft pink lips that hovered so close to his. Kurt tried to clear his throat, but when he spoke it was still in a raspy half-whisper. "There's a reason we're sitting on opposite sides of the table."

"I know," Blaine replied distractedly, his eyes trained only on Kurt. Slowly he bit his lip, leaning closer, and though his boyfriend was used to this by now his stomach still turned with butterflies. "It doesn't seem to be doing much."

Kurt swallowed, breathing in a shaky lungful of air. He had studying to do, but there was Blaine, and Blaine was so many times better than schoolwork but Kurt had to finish, but he couldn't concentrate anyway because _BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine_ and his blazing eyes and that soft, smooth mouth and his knee touching Kurt's under the table and his shirt and how it pulled just right across his chest and shoulders and...

And then, suddenly, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He _needed_ the boy across from him, and there was nothing that could get in the way of _that_. There was a soft "oh, screw it" murmured through half-open lips and then he was leaning forward and there wasn't space between them anymore.

Blaine's mouth was hot and hungry against his, and Kurt had to stifle a soft moan when he felt him bite lightly on his bottom lip. He was in heaven. They were pulling on each others' shirts, trying to get closer, but there was still a table in the way to remind them of what they were _supposed_ to be doing. _Physics_, Kurt's brain supplied, much to his annoyance.

Kurt loosened his hold on Blaine's tie—when had he grabbed that?—and tried to break off the kiss, but he didn't get very far. "Mmf... Blaine..." He couldn't manage another word against his lips before he was pulled back in.

He felt a soft "mm-hmm?" against his mouth and couldn't help but smile. It was all so _perfect_, and he had a feeling that Blaine knew it too. But _no, damn it_, they had _work_ to do. After a moment he forced himself to push him away, making a real effort this time. To Kurt's surprise, within a second his boyfriend was already sitting back down. It was like nothing had happened. Blaine put on a good show of being completely composed despite his unkempt appearance. "So, what was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Um..." Kurt stared stupidly for a moment at the disheveled Blaine before him that he saw so sparingly. He'd always thought he looked adorable with his curly hair slightly undone and his lips tinged red from being thoroughly kissed. There was a playful glint in his eye, too, and Kurt was just starting to wonder about this when—

"Well, if you don't have anything to say..." And suddenly the teenager was standing up, and then he was right in front of him, no table between them anymore. Because Kurt was sitting down he had an eyeful of Blaine's middle. The movement of his chest and torso as he breathed was mesmerizing, though some of Kurt's captivation may have been due to something else; his boyfriend's taught, wonderfully toned stomach was just inches away, covered by only a thin layer of cotton. Before he could even consider reaching out, though, Blaine leaned down, and Kurt could see his dark eyelashes fluttering and his jaw working in nervousness. Closer, closer, about to capture Kurt's lips again. But.

"But we... our homework..." he muttered out, glancing up at Blaine and into smoldering, pleading hazel eyes. God, he was so hot, just... all of him. Well. "I guess a break can't hurt."

Within the next five seconds Kurt was drawn up to his full height and pulled against Blaine, kissing him thoroughly. Five delicious minutes later and they had stumbled over to the couch, still entangled in a heated embrace, hands searching over skin and cloth and tensed muscle. Their kisses were sometimes sweet, sometimes languid, and sometimes intense; today was hot and fervent and teasing and _wonderful_.

By the time they remembered that they still had to breathe—well, and study—they had fallen to be almost completely horizontal. They pulled away from each other dizzily and reluctantly, skin tingling and minds reeling from the contact. They grinned stupidly at each other for a breathless moment, unable to speak and not caring, because they both knew how lucky they were.

There were dancing eyes and raised eyebrows and murmured assurances and amused smiles and maybe a break wasn't always a bad thing. No one was going to interrupt, and it felt like they had all the time in the world. Within a minute they were getting drunk on each other all over again.

Neither of them would have wanted it any other way.


End file.
